jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Smocza2115/Clara
OSTRZEŻENIE : MÓJ BLOG MOŻE ZAWIERAĆ PRZEKLEŃSTWA ORAZ INNE BRZYDKIE I GIMBUSIARSKIE SŁOWA, JAK NIE MASZ PONAD 10 LAT, NIE CZYTAJ! Zapraszam też do komentowania, bo dopiero uczę się pisać różne opowiadania i nie wiem co mam poporawić, co zmienić, czy pisać ze strony narratora itd... :) 1. Córka wodza - Clara! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać żebyś nie wychodziła sama z domu o późnej porze? - Zapytał młody ojciec. - Tato, mam już 16 lat, nie będę ciągle tylko twoją "ukochaną córeczką" która będzie siedziała na kolankach swojego tatusia! Jestem już prawie dorosła! - Oznajmiła, po czym poszła po schodach do swojego pokoju. - Ehhh, nikt mnie nie rozumie! Dlaczego on ciągle każe mi siedzieć w domu?! Mam go dosyć! - Krzyczała wściekła dziewczyna sama do siebie. - Astrid, musimy porozmawiać... - Powiedział wódz do swojej małżonki. Młoda dziewczyna słysząc te słowa otarła łzy i podeszła do drzwi nastawiając ucho. - Clara... Ona nie wie co ją spotkało gdy była mała i nie wie jak bardzo niebezpieczne jest wychodzenie z domu. I ty też nie zarzucaj mi tego, że nie pozwalam jej wychodzić, bo sama dobrze wiesz czym to grozi. - Wiem Czkawka, ale w jaki sposób można to zmienić? Czy w ogóle można to zmienić? - Zapytała go własna żona. - Ja.. N-nie wiem. Próbowaliśmy już zabić łowców, ale wiedz, że odkąd na świat przyszła Clara, cena za moją głowę spadła, a wzorosła o głowę Clary. Rok później, gdy dziewczyna Szczerbatka urodziła 5 młodych dzienno-nocnych furii, wszyscy chcieli je wybić. Ja nie chcę stracić naszej jedynej córki! - Powiedział najprawdopodobniej ze łzami w oczach. - Tato... Ja nie wiedziałam... - Młoda dziewczyna szepnęła sama do siebie. - Nie chciałam... Zdesperowana nastolatka próbowała zasnąć, lecz jak zwykle o tej porze nie mogła.Chciała porozmawiać ze swoimi rodzicami, ale coś ją powstrzymywało. Gdyby tylko jej tata nie naprawił dziury w dachu, pewnie wezwałaby swojego smoka - Wichra. To piękny smok - czarny, niebieskie oczy - z wyjątkowymi mocami, po mamie odziedziczył znikanie, a po tacie plucie plazmą. Jest też bardzo inteligentny : na przykład umie rysować! No.. Powiedzmy! Wicher to najmłodszy z miotu, czyli piąty. Przed Wichrem jest Wasyl, Lara, Lola i Grzmot. Wasyl nigdy nie chciał się z nikim zaprzyjaźnić, zawsze tylko siedział przy mamie i nie chciał latać. Lara i Lola to prawdziwe nierozłączki! Cały czas są razem : polują razem, latają razem, bawią się razem i nie da się ich rozdzielić, chyba chciały urodzić się jako Zębiróg Zamkogłowy! A Grzmot bardzo polubił Wichra, lecz zabawa szybko wyleciała mu z głowy! To on pierwszy wzbił się w powietrze i to on pierwszy z całego rodzeństwa złowił pierwszą rybę! Zawsze jest gotowy do walki! A co do Walki, czyli mamy Czkawki... Walka mieszka teraz z Gothi i są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, ale też często można spotkać ją w stajni, u Pyskacza i w domu wodza. To właśnie Walka pomogła synowi i jego żonie wychować małą Clarę. Clara uwielbia swoją babcie, przynajmniej nie zanudza tak jak jej tata, z którym bardzo dawno robiła coś fajnego. Wracając... Dlaczego Clara wybrała akurat Wichra? Przedewszystkim dlatego że on już od początku ją wybrał! To bardzo przyjacielski smok i to że urodził się ostatni, nie oznaczy że jest najsłabszy! Ale to nie jest koniec! Dagur i Mala mają teraz dwójkę dzieci - Oscara i Nastię. Śledzik i Heathera są po ślubie i niedługo doczekają się już czwartego dziecka! Narazie mają 2 dziewczynki : Almę i Alinę oraz chłopca Arona Oczywiście Sztusia też ma gromadkę swoich małych gronklów. Co do Sączysmarka to mówi że podobno jest z jedną z Latających Dziewczyn. Szpadka, ah ta to urodziła trojaczki! A pomagał jej przy nich Throk, lecz prawdziwy ojciec dzieciaków to Eret. Szpadka już po dwódziestce zakochała się w Erecie, po czym za niego wyszła i urodziła trzech chłopców - Emila, Syriusza i Felixa. Eret zmarł tragicznie, zabity przez łowcę smoków jak na świat przyszła Clara. W tych czasach było okropnie, ale teraz jak na Berk jest aż pięć małych dzienno-nocnych furii, jedna dzienna dorosła samica i Szczerbatek wszyscy chcą zdobyć i furię i Clarę. Eret został zabity jak bronił swoich trzech synków. Szpadka nigdy nie zapomni swojej pierwszej miłości... Pomimo tego że teraz ciągle pomaga jej Throk, zakochany w niej na zabój wojownik, ona i tak myśli że jej Eret wróci. Mieczyk ożenił się z kuzynką Smarka - Sonią! Mają razem córe : tak samo głupią jak Sonia i Mieczyk. A na imię ma Ela. Morał jest taki : nigdy więcej nie łączyć rodziny Jorgensonów z rodziną Thorson. Tak jak za młodych czasów Czkawki i całej reszty, Oscar, Nastia, Alma, Alina, Aron, Emil, Syriusz, Felix i Ela to jeden wielki gang! Oczywiście liderką jest Clara. Młodym bardzo dobrze się powodzi, wszyscy w tym samym wieku. Szkoda tylko że latać można tylko po Berk i to z nadzorem dorosłych. 2. Spotkanie z babcią Clara obudziła się około godziny 4 nad ranem. Tak, to idealna pora by wymknąć się z domu! Cichaczem podłożyła poduszki pod pościel i poszła do swojej prywatnej łazienko-garderoby, po czym wybrała swój strój na dzisiaj. Clara wybrała buty które sama zaprojektowała. Nazwała to "Trampki". Trampek składa się z dziwnej gumy pod spodem, kawałka czarnego materiału i długiego paska zrobionego z białego materiału. Clara wygląda w nich bosko! To nowy krzyk mody wsród jej rówieśników! Do tego ma swoje dziurawe spodnie, które bardzo lubi i nie chce się ich pozbywać... Na koniec zwykła zielona bluzka, która idealnie pasuje do jej zielonych oczu i blond włosów! Córka wodza potem przemyła tylko twarz i rozprostowała włosy dwoma kawałkami dobrze oszlicowanego drewna. Teraz jest gotowa wyjść. Młoda dziewczyna zeszła ze schodów poczym zbliżyła się do drzwi wyjściowych, uważając na skrzypiące miejsca na podłodze. Wreszcie gdy udało jej się wygramolić z domu jak najszybciej uciekła do lasu i tam schowała się w krzakach. Jej celem było dojść do domu Gotchi, który stoi na wzgórzu, na wschód od jej lokalizacji. By się tam dostać trzeba albo przejść przez ścieżkę jak normalny wiking, albo okrążyć całą wyspę. Oczywiście Clara wybrała opcję nr 2, ponieważ przejście przez środek wioski która obudzi się za niecały kwadrans jest zbyt niebezpieczne! Clara mogła też obudzić Wichra i dotrzeć tam w 2 minuty, lecz znając Wichra obudził by on połowę Berk gdyby tylko ziewną! Clara zobaczyła pierwsze oznaki wschodzącego słońca. - Dochodzi 5. Już czas wyruszyć - Powiedziała sama do siebie. Dziewczyna często to robiła, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. W końcu mogła ruszyć się z tego lasu, ale najpierw usłyszała jak jej brzuch woła o porcję jedzonka. - Serio? Zapomniałam ukraść troszkę jedzenia z domu? Ehh chyba przejdę się jednak przez wioskę, bo wszystkie jabłka zostały zebrane z drzew dwa dni temu. Więc dziewczyna prędem ruszyła przez wioskę. - W sumie, już piąta więc co złego może się stać? Nie jest już ciemno. Ojciec chyba nie będzie mi miał tego za złe. - Powiedziała znowu sama do siebie, po czym poszła spokojnym krokiem. Minęła już dom Sączysmarka, Kuźnię, dom rodziców jej matki, aż doszła do domu Pani Thorson. Trzech chłopaków siedziało na murku przed domem. - Hej Blondi! Tatuś wreszcie wypuścił cię z domku? Ojoj chyba zaraz się rozpłaczę! - Powiedział Emil. - Noo, bo zawsze jest taka grzeczna i nigdy nie wychodzi sama z domku! - Dopowiedział Syriusz. - Ej, ale wyglądasz sexi w tych trampkach! Normalnie bym wyruchał! - Dodał Felix. - Mnie czy moje buty? - Zapytała Clara. Nic a nic ją to nie ruszało, w końcu to rodzina Thorsonów. - Heh, jak już miałbym wybierać to wybrałbym trampeczki, ty głupi bucie. - Zaśmiał się Felix - Jak mnie nazwałeś? - Zapytała Clara, w której najwidoczniej obudziła się wewnętrzna Astrid. - Pytasz o buta czy o totalnego zjeba? - Zapytał Felix na luzie. Clara się nie dała. Wyciągnęła swoją płonącą siekierkę i powiedziała przystawiając mu broń, całą w ogniu do gardła. - Jeszcze raz przytrafi się taka akcja i skończysz w ziemi jak twoje jaki, ty nędzny gnoju, a raczej wy wszyscy. - PRZEPRASZAMY! Już nigdy więcej cię nie wyzwiemy! Nie chcieliśmy! - Powiedziały naraz trojaki ze łzami w oczach, po czym Clara zgasiła siekierę i odeszła. Wreszcie Clara dotarła do miejsca w do którego dotrzeć miała. Zapukała grzecznie do drzwi i... - Clara? Co ty tu robisz? - Spytała Valka. - Nie powinnaś być teraz w domu? Ah przepraszam, wejdź dziecko, rozgość się. - Emm, babciu przychodzę, bo ostatnio wróciłam późno do domu i rozgniewałam się na tatę, ponieważ on nie chce wypuszczać mnie z domu, a zwłaszcza z wyspy i ja niechcący podsłuchałam o czym mówił z mamą i wiem że to przez łowców smoków i chcę tylko zapytać... Co zrobić aby łowcy zniknęli, albo przynajmniej cena za moją głowę i nasze furie spadła? - Moje dziecko... Łowcy atakowali od kiedy twój ojciec miał 14 lat, czyli od kiedy znalazł Szczerbatka.Wtedy pokonał on Czerwoną Śmierć, strasznego smoka który był pod wpływem łowców. Dowiedzieli się wtedy oni, że umiemy latać na smokach, a cena za głowę twego ojca, wzrosła o 100%. Gdy urodziłaś się ty i okazało się że umiesz latać szybciej niż chodzić, łowcy zajęli się tobą, a gdy pojawiły się małe furie, masa łowców zaatakowała Berk. Twój ojciec ledwo uszedł z życiem. Zginęło multum naszych oraz innych jeźdźców, którzy nam pomagali, oraz zniszczyli masę domów i wysp na których żyły dzikie smoki. Były to wielkie straty... Nie powiem ci kochana, jak można się ich pozbyć, bo tego nie wiem, lecz jedyne czego jestem pewna to że ty ich pokonasz! A teraz, zjadłabyś coś? - Masz może babciu jakieś jabłko? Nie jadłam śniadania, bo musiałam wymknąć się z domu żeby tu trafić. - Hahahah, to tak jak twój tata gdy był w twoim wieku! Przynajmniej tak mówił mi twój dziadek, kiedy jeszcze żył. Jabłuszka masz w koszu który leży na taborecie, a teraz zmykaj! O szóstej masz zajęcia! - Tata przywrócił zajęcia? Znowu będę mogła latać? - Tak, rozmawiałam z nim jak wczoraj w nocy byłaś ze swoimi kolegami i koleżankami. - Jejku dziękuję babciu! Jesteś kochana! Miłego dnia! - Powiedziała Clara chwytając za dwa jabłka i wybiegając wesoło z domu Gotchi, która pewnie jeszcze spała. Nie była w tym roku jeszcze taka szczęśliwa! - WICHER! GDZIE JESTEŚ? - Zawołała, oczekując że smok zaraz wyleci ze stajni. - Jesteś? No mój kochany, a wiesz co dzisiaj będziemy robić? Pójdziemy na zajęcia! - Powiedziała po czym szybko wskoczyła na grzbiet Wichra, który w ciągu sekundy wzbił się w powietrze. Wicher strzelił plazmą w niebo, by zwołać całą ekipę. W tym czasie Astrid i Czkwaka obserwowali z pod ich domu jak Clara wesoło lata dookoła Berk. - Oj Czkawka, nie bądź już takim pesymistą! Zobacz jak Clara się cieszy! - Powiedziała Astrid do męża. - Wiem że jest szczęśliwa, lecz boję się że łowcy mogą się zjawić. Wiem, że Clara da sobie radę, bo to o niej mówi przeznaczenie, lecz... Ahh to za trudne... Dobrze, cieszmy się chwilą. - Powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się do żony. 3. Smocza akademia powraca Zbiórki odbywały się regularnie. Pięć dni w tygodniu dziesięcioro nastolatków poprawiało swoje umiejętności przez 2 miesiące! Nareszcie nadszedł ostatni tydzień przed zawodami! Dzieciaki jak zwykle o szóstej rano zebrały się na arenie i czekały na Clarę. - Sorki za spóźnienie! - Powiedziała Clara wbiegając wraz z Wichrem na arenę. Włosy jak zwykle zawiały jej na oczy i musiała je sobie poprawić. - Clara! Zostaw te włosy człowieku! Mamy zaczynać! To ostatni tydzień! - Powiedziała jej bardzo bliska przyjaciółka : rudowłosa Nastia. - Zgadzam się z moją kochaną siostrzyczką. - Powiedział Oscar z podniesionym palcem. - Okej teraz mi nie przeszkadzać, bo szykowałam tę mowe całą niedzielę! Za około pół godziny pojawi się tu mój ojciec i będzie nas uczyć... - Mówiła dalej Clara- Emm.. - Jak najlepiej wygrać zawody. - Powiedział z uśmiechem wódz, który nie wiadomo skąd się wziął. - O na Thora! Tato co tak szybko? - Zapytała się Clara, trochę wystraszona. Wszystkich na arenie zatkało. Nikt nie chciał palnąć niczego głupiego na arenie przed wodzem. - Co tak stoicie? Wsiadać na smoki! - Powiedział wódz. Kiedy już wszyscy wzbili się w powietrze, Czkawka wyznaczył trasę, jaką muszą pokonać. - Tutaj! Będziecie się ścigać, pokonajcie tor od kiedy powiem "start". Kto pierwszy ten lepszy! - Wszyscy stanęli na skraju nieznanej wyspy. - Gotowi? Start! Pierwsza poleciała oczywiście Clara, zaraz za nią były trojaki na Zamkorogu trzygłowym! Jedna głowa ma iskry, druga głowa ma dym, a trzecia mnustwo ognia. Czoło w czoło za trojaczkami leciał Oscar na potrójnym ciosie i Nastia na Zębaczu. Za nimi wściekła, piękna Ela na jednej z córek Hakokła, zaraz za nią Alma i Alina na dwóch córeczkach Szpicruty. No i na końcu Aron na gronklu. Nagle Alma i Alina wyszły nieco na prowadzenie, ale i tak nie potrafiły pokonać Clary. W końcu trojaki się zmęczyły i skończyli przed ostatni. Nastia i Oscar próbowały dogonić Almę i Alinę, lecz marnie im szło. W końcu Clara postanowiła że wzbije się w górę i potem szybko zleci na Berk, po czym tak też uczyniła. Wszyscy poza Czkawką myśleli że dała sobie siana i odpuściła, podczas gdy ona już prawie była na Berk. Tu zaczęła się wielka bitwa! Wściekła Ela podpaliła swojego smoka - Dyma i nagle wszystkich wyprzedziła, śmiejąc się głośno, podczas gdy Dym, zupełnie niechcąco walną w jakiś kamień wydobywający się z dna oceanu. Biedna twarz Eli... Nagle młody, wysportowany i bardzo mądry Aron, wpadł na genialny plan! Jego grąkiel nagle przyśpieszył, zrobił dwa lub trzy piruety i wyrzygał na wszystkich lawę! Aron jak zwykle był dumy ze swojego genialnego pomysłu i wykorzystał oszczędzane wcześniej siły grąkla na przyśpieszenie. Gdy zobaczył już metę poleciał prawe tak szybko jak nocna furia! Prawie... Kiedy wszyscy toczyli walkę na oceanie, Aron zaczął krzyczeć ze szczęścia! Chciał już wylądować na wyspie ale nagle, Clara spadła wprost z nieba na Wichrze! - Co?!? Jak to możliwe?!? To mój plan nie wypalił?!? - Dramatyzował biedny Aron, który wreszcie pogodził się z prawdą i zły usiadł na Berk wraz z Clarą i wodzem, oczekując na resztę. - Chyba troszkę sobie poczekamy, czyż nie? - Zapytał głośno wódz plemienia Wandali. Jego głos po chwili dotarł do jakże przebiegłych komórek mózgowych Almy oraz Aliny. Dziewczyny w ciągu sekundy pojawiły się już na wyspie. Zaraz po nich cała reszta ruszyła do boju, a dokładniej wszyscy poza trojakami, którzy dalej toczyli jakże fantastyczną i mrożącą krew w żyłach walkę. Dopiero jak Oscar, a zaraz po nim Nastia wylądowali na wyspie, głupie trojaki ocknęły się, że zostały sami. Gdy byli w połowie drogi Ela dotknęła londu. - Felix! To wszystko przez ciebie! Gdyby nie ty to już dawno byśmy wygrali! - Pacną Emil. - Co? Niby dlaczego to moja wina? - Zapytał wnerwiony. - To ty urodziłeś się ostatni! - Odpowiedział. - Hej chłopaki dosyć! Ja teraz muszę was zostawić, chcę jeszcze pomówić z moją córką, a wy zbierzcie się na arenie. - Przerwał im wódz, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Clary. - Za 10 minut Clara przyjdzie, nie martwcie się. - Powodzenia stara. - Szepnęła do Clary Alma, co dobrze usłyszał wódz. - Powodzenia. - Dodała też Alina. Gdy wreszcie wszyscy poszli na arenę, ojciec mógł porozmawiać z córką. Czkawkę bardzo ciekawiło, po co córki Śledzika i Heathery powiedziały jej "powodzenia". "Że niby powodzenia w rozmowie ze mną?", myślał Czkawka. - Tato, o czym chcesz ze mną pomówić? - A więc... Doszły mnie słuchy że byłaś u babci... "O nie! Czy on wie? Babcia zawsze dotrzymywała przecież sekretu! Co jest grane? Miałam nadzieję że mu nie powie że rozmawiałyśmy na temat łowców!", myślała zdesperowana Clara. - Emm. Tak byłam, a co? - Odpowiedziała Clara. - Babcia mówiła że byłaś głodna... Czemu nie wziełaś nic z domu? Clara, dobrze rozumiem, że masz nas już trochę dosyć, ale naprawdę, nie musisz się nas bać. Jesteśmy razem z Astrid twoimi rodzicami i nie ważne jakie głupstwa popełnisz, zawsze możesz się do nas zwrócić. - Dobrze tato, ja też bardzo cię kocham. - Powiedziała, po czym wsiadła na Wichra i odleciała. Nie wiedziała co myśleć. Przecież nie może mu powiedzieć że planuje odlecieć dla dobra Berk! To może zająć dużo czasu! Minęło... Dużo dni. Wszyscy są już dawno po wyścigach i innych wszelakich zawodach. Clara była pewna że musi poszukać nowego domu, ale nie takiego zwykłego, bo smoczego domu. Wiedziała ona co ma robić w życiu i na pewno wiedziała, że musi pokonać łowców! Dokładnie za miesiąc dziewczyna będzie obchodziła swoje 17 urodziny, lecz nie może zostać na Berk. Bedzie zbierała swoją smoczą armie i uwalniała smoki porwane przez łowców. Wiele razy odwiedzała babcie i dowiedziała się o istnieniu nowych smoków, o nowych miejscach na mapie i o smoczym Sankturium. Niestety, nie mogła by tam zamieszkać, ponieważ jej ojciec dokładnie wie gdzie ono się znajduje. Clara perfekcyjnie przerysowała mapę do jej notesu, zrobiła sobie o wiele lepszą broń, ulepszyła siodło dla Wichra oraz napisała listy pożegnalne dla : babci, rodziców, Pyskacza i jej całej ekipy. Dziewczyna gotowa do drogi poszła spać. Planowała wyruszyć w daleką podróż jutrzejszej nocy. 4. Wyjazd Clara cały dzień coś robiła. Pozbierała trochę gałązek na ognisko, znalazła trochę liny, jeszcze bardziej wypolerowała broń, ulepszyła sobie zbroję, poćwiczyła na końcu wyspy z Wichrem, po czym całego go umyła w jeziorku i założyła mu jego siodło. Na koniec dnia udała się jeszcze na podwieczorek do babci, a potem zjadła kolację razem z rodzicami. Była już gotowa. Pożegnała się z rodzicami jak zwykle na dobranoc, po czym prędko spakowała się do swojego plecaka. Wzięła trochę ubrań, małą buteleczkę z wodą pitną, kilka jabłek które ukradła z podwieczorku u babci, linę, kilka gałązek, ostry nóż oraz listy, by je rozdać. List pożegnalny dla rodziców zostawiła w swoim pokoju, na pięknie pościelonym łóżku. Zaraz po tym wymknęła się z domu i poszła na arene. Położyła list na małym stoliku i na nim małe kamyczki, by nie odleciał. Potem poszła tylko do kuźni i na sam koniec do babci. Wkradła się cichutko do domku Gotchi. Szamanka nawet jej nie usłyszała. Podeszła do stołu i usłyszała, jak ktoś zapala świecę. Wystraszona ukryła się za rogiem jadalni. - Clara, nie bój się. - Szepnęła Valka. - Wiem że musisz iść. Nie martw się, nic im nie zdradzę. Uważaj na siebie dziecko. - Dziękuję babciu. Postaram się nie zawieść. - Odpowiedziała cicho, by nie obudzić Gotchi. - Wiem, że ci się uda, kochanie. - Dziewczyna przytuliła babcię i odeszła. Clara wsiadła na Wichra i odleciała daleko z tąd. Jej pierwszym celem, było tylko na chwilę, Smocze Sanktuarium. Tym czasem rano na Berk. Wódz plemienia obudził się wyjątkowo wcześnie. Była godzina 3 nad ranem. Śniły mu się koszmary, zupełnie tak jak gdy miał 18 lat i mieszkał na Końcu Świata. Tym razem śniła mu się jego córka. Śniła mu się... Śmierć. Przerażony, szybko podniósł głowę i trudno mu się oddychało. Czkawka po cichu wstał i wyszedł z domu, nie budząc żony. Coś mu nie grało. Stwierdził, że ma potrzebę spędzić trochę czasu ze swoim smokiem. Udał się więc do stajni. Wandal wiedział, że niezdarność jego smoka może spowodować niemiłą pobudkę całej wioski i wszystkich smoków śpiących w pobliżu. Tak, nie tylko Clara miała ten problem z Wichrem! To już u tej rasy rodzinne... - Stary, Wstawaj. - Szepnął do Szczerbatej mordki. - Ehgeg - Jęknął Szczerbek, co spodowało, że Biała Furia śpiąca obok przewróciła się na drugi bok nerwowo, przygniatając przy tym swoim ciężkim cielskiem swojego kompana. - Ciszej Szczerbek! Musimy polatać. Na słowo "polatać" Nocna Furia wpadła w "furię". I to dosłownie. Szczerbatek wstał z miejsca, po czym zaczął biegać po całej stajni i rozwalać wszystkie siodła i inne patałachy, nie wiadomo do czego służące. Szczerbek po kilku fikołkach, saltach i piuerach wskoczył na belkę podtrzymującą dach i zamilkł. Wszystkie smoki patrzyły na niego ze wzrokiem mówiącym "już nie żyjesz". Co prawda nie mogły mu tego powiedzieć w twarz, gdyż to wódz smoków, ale co najmniej tak to wyglądało. Czkawka wiedział, że już za niewielką chwilę wszyscy wikingowie z całej wyspy będą patrzeć się na niego tak, jak smoki na Szczerbatka. Z racji, że nasz wódz nie chciał większych kłopotów wspiął się migiem po deskach na belkę, na której jego oszołomiony sytuacją gad przesiadywał i wtargnął mu pomału na grzbiet. Szczerbatek dziwnym trafem nie chciał lecieć. Najwidoczniej czegoś mu brakowało, a że smok dogadywał się z właścicielem bez słów Czkwaka także szybko zobaczył jakiś brak. Chłopak prędem zeskoczył z belki, prawie łamiąc przy tym swoją jedyną nogę i sięgną po całą listę smoków. - Szpicruta? Jest. Biała Furia? Ok. Szczerbek? A jakby inaczej. Sztusia i dzieciaki? Są. - Wymieniał wódz po kolei wszystkie smoki - ... - Grzmot? Obecny. Lora i Lara? Mamy je. Wasyl? Ciągle śpi. Wicher? - Po tym imieniu padła jeszcze głęboka cisza. pisać czy się podoba i czy pisać dalej bo nie wiem w sumie... eluu Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach